1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2011-18468 A discloses a structure in which an organic EL layer formed in each pixel is curved to be swelled. In the structure of JP 2011-18468 A, light can be emitted not only in a direction perpendicular to a display device, but also in a direction oblique to the display device due to the curvature of the organic EL layer. As a result, the chromaticity and brightness of the display device are prevented from being changed depending on a viewing angle of a user.